robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathrow
Deathrow is a Middleweight robot built by a first time team from Imperial Beach, California that competed in RoboGames 2017. It is a black, two-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot armed with a unique winch powered lifting arm, and an anti-spinner plow in the rear. Unfortunately the winch proved to be rather unreliable, breaking in all three of its fights. As a result, it didn't do well in competition, winning only one match before being eliminated. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Deathrow's first match was against Mexican entry Robotto. This match started with Robotto charging Deathrow, and tossing it into the air, breaking the winch on Deathrow in the process. Robotto then attacked the front of Deathrow, before attacking the side, nearly flipping it. Deathrow then slammed Robotto into the wall, before wedging it around a bit as Robotto tried, and failed to get back up to speed. Robotto finally got back up to speed, and popped the side of Deathrow, causing damage to the wheel hub, however soon after this Robotto's weapon broke, and the rest of the match consisted of Deathrow shoving Robotto around the arena til time ran out. The judges ruled the match in favor of Deathrow, putting it in the next round where it faced Rampage. This match started with both robots charging each other, Deathrow activated its lifter, but missed, and Rampage then drove into the wall, and got stuck again. However Rampage got free, and both robots positioned for a bit before Rampage slammed into the side of Deathrow. This slam seemed to have broken Deathrows winch powered lifter, as Deathrow soon got under Rampage. However it was unable to lift it, and Rampage got away before attempting to bring the blade down on the top of Deathrow. It missed however, and Rampage simply settled for slamming Deathrow yet again. Deathrow then got around to the side of Rampage, and shoved it around a bit, but Rampage got away. Rampage then attempted to attack with the blade again, but missed once more, and Deathrow slammed it into the wall. This flipped Rampage, and the two robots slammed into each other a bit as the final seconds of the match ticked down. In a very close decision, the judges ruled the match in favor of Rampage, this meant that Deathrow was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Sliver King. This match started with Deathrow getting constantly hung up on inconsistancies in the floor panels. Sliver King took adavantage of this, easily getting under Deathrow, and shoving it around gently. Sliver King then slammed Deathrow into the walls twice very gently to avoid getting stuck once more. Sliver King then got under Deathrow again but Deathrow's lifter hit a floor seam allowing it to escape. Sliver King then got back under it, and took it to the wall once again. "The rear wedge of Deathrow hitting a seam in the arena floor, and that same seam is what allows Deathrow to escape the shove." — Dave Calkins on Deathrows issues with the arena floor. Deathrow then got under Sliver King in the final 30 seconds of the fight, but Sliver King escaped, and took it to the wall a final time as the clock ran down. Unsurprisingly the match was ruled in favor of Sliver King meaning that Deathrow was eliminated from RoboGames 2017. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 1 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Middleweight Robots Category:American Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots Armed with unique weapons Category:Robots Armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners